Por siempre tuyo
by kikivicente
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si katherine le inyectara la cura para el vampirismo... a Caroline?- tengan paciencia es mi primer fic.


**¡Hola chicos! Soy kikivicente esta es mi primera historia nunca había escrito una novela, así que por favor les suplico no les pido cualquier consejo o sugerencia para este fic, así que digan si continuo este fic o me olvido de la escritura. ¡Disfrútenlo! Con mucho cariño kikivicente.**

Cap.1

Orquídeas-murmuro para sí misma-.

Se estiro deliciosamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de las sabanas de algodón, al tiempo que abría los ojos perezosamente y observaba el hermoso paisaje de una laguna en medio de la noche, impreso en un cuadro que colgaba en la pared del frente de la cama.

Un momento. Pensó, ella no tenía ningún cuadro en su habitación; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación.

Se levanto de la cama de un salto, y cuando sus pies acababan de tocar el piso, sintió todo su cuerpo debilitarse, pensó en ese mismo instante que caería al piso, y justo en ese momento unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron, evitando que cayera al piso.

Se volvió para mirar quien la sostenía y su rostro de se lleno de asombro, al darse cuenta de quién era.

Klaus…-dijo más para sí misma, que para Klaus-. Este como respuesta le regalo una media sonrisa en sus carnosos labios y un extraño brillo en sus ojos, cosa que hizo que algo caliente y placentero se retorciera dentro de ella.

La ayudo a levantarse, luego la llevo de nuevo a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto Klaus-.

Ah…yo…cansada-balbució Caroline-. ¿Qué paso, porque estoy aquí? ¿En dónde estoy?-pregunto confundida y algo aterrada-.

Tranquila, todo está bien-respondió Klaus, al tiempo que ponía sus manos en sus brazos y la acariciaba consoladoramente.

Caroline se calmo con ese gesto, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego su rostro se lleno de confusión pidiéndole a Klaus que le explicara todo esto.

¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿Cierto?-le pregunto con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro-.

En ese momento Caroline empezó a recordar que había estado esa mañana en casa de Elena mostrándole su carta de aceptación de la universidad de New York, luego esta salió a hacerle un par de compras a Jeremy, y Caroline se quedo aun emocionada por la carta, después el timbre de la puerta sonó y se dirigió a abrir sin saber quien esperaba al otro lado.

Cuando vio a Katherine en medio de la entrada de la casa, su cuerpo se quedo en estado de shock por un par de segundos, se recupero rápidamente cruzándose los brazos por encima del pecho y dándole una mirada fría a Katherine, que mira con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

¿Qué quiere?-le pregunto Caroline de mala gana y fríamente a Katherine-. Elena no está, ni ninguno de tus juguetitos sexuales de los Salvatore.

La sonrisa de Katherine se ensancho aun más- No vengo por ellos, de hecho a quien busco es a ti-. Y antes de que Caroline pudiera reaccionar, Katherine ya la tenía sujeta por el cuello y presionada contra la pared de la sala.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Katherine?-exclamo lo más fuerte que pudo, ya que la castaña tenía una fuerte presión sobre su garganta-.

Bueno debido a que no quiero que ninguno de tus estúpidos amiguitos o tu me inyecten la cura del vampirismo, ni quiero que Klaus me mate, y tampoco puedo eliminar a Elena, ya que tendría a Damon, Stehfan, a Klaus y el resto del miserable grupito de ustedes, voy a tener que deshacerme de ti.

Pero tranquila no voy a matarte rubia oxigenada, simplemente voy a darte la cura.

En ese mismo momento Katherine le inyecto un líquido rojo sangre en el cuello.

Caroline sintió todo su cuerpo arder y su garganta secarse, Katherine la soltó y cayó al piso mientras se retorcía, lo único que recuerda es que todo se volvió negro.

**¿Y? ¿Que** **tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si... así que chicos díganme continuo la historia o ¿no? Por favor acepto sugerencias, ayudas, opiniones, ¡lo que sea! Los ****quiero que pasen una buena noche y mañana en Venezuela es el día del maestro así que feliz día a todos los educadores y educadoras…. 3**


End file.
